All the Colors in the Sky
by Shinodaluva
Summary: Tifa takes Cloud and the kids to see fireworks on the 4th of July. A self-prompt. WARNING: contains a romantic/cliched fictional setting and some pretty decent dialouge.
1. A Ghost in this Hell

"Cloud,tell me how many times you've seen this episode of _Ghost in the Shell_."

"Five." the young man grunted. "Five times."

"Cloud."

"The episode," he repeated. "I've seen it five times."

"I understand," the girl beside him replied hurriedly. "but don't you think that's a bit much?" Cloud sighed quickly.

"No, Tifa."

"Cloud," Tifa persisted. "on the fourth?"

"Huh?"

"The fourth of July, Cloud."

"Oh." Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Aren't we taking the kids to go see fireworks?"

"Who?"

Cloud, _fireworks_."

"Oh," Cloud sniffed. "we are?"

"Yes,Cloud."

"Oh,okay." Tifa shook her head and crossed her legs.

"We're borrowing Barret's truck, remember?" she asked.

"Hm."

"Cloud?"

"Yes, I do." Cloud responded quietly. His eyes darted around the room quickly. "To go to the meadow."

"Thank god," Tifa remarked. "that you remember something." Cloud was motionless.

"I do." he agreed, gazing at the television longingly for a moment, then at Tifa, who looked away. "We bringing food?" Cloud asked her. "Is Yuff-are Vincent and Yuffie coming too?"

"I hope so," Tifa bit her lip. "not sure though."

"Food?" Cloud said softly.

"Yeah." Tifa nodded at the floor. "sandwiches and pears." Cloud snickered, his lips curling for a moment. He looked at Tifa with evil chagrin and held out his hand.

"Shall I give you dis pear?" he joked, making Tifa giggle. She reveled in her friend's display of remark. Cloud so rarely laughed or even smiled, but when he did, it was genuine. Tifa regained herself after the Sephiroth impersonation and put her hands on her lap. Cloud too, had regained his composure and dazed lazily at the television again. His monotonous expression almost sent Tifa over the edge. Cloud tapped his foot once, the only movement either of them shared for awhile. Credits soon flew past their eyes.

"Cloud," Tifa said finally. "It's over."

"Hm."

"Cloud. The show."

"Yeah,right." Cloud tapped the TV off and stood, smoothing his vest and collar. He looked at Tifa expectantly. "We going?" Tifa rose up beside him.

"Guess so, if you can get Denzel and Marlene I can go make the food up." she suggested. Cloud nodded and headed upstairs to fetch the pair of orphans.

As he made his way into the room, he observed Denzel overlooking Marlene as she squinted over a book. The older boy was encouraging her to pronounce a word. Cloud smiled softly before entering, wherein the children rushed to greet him. Cloud looked down at them gently.

"We're leaving to go see fireworks at the meadow," he told them, making Marlene squeal in delight. Denzel too, was awash with joy, though with less effeminacy. The kids raced downstairs and pulled on their sneakers with rapid excitement. Cloud heard Tifa conversing with them before they rushed outside to meet the couple by the truck. Cloud made his way into the kitchen, where he watched Tifa crafting sandwiches on the counter.

"Cloud, do you have to observe everything I do?" the young woman asked with mild annoyance. Cloud bowed his head and moved towards her.

"No," he said with in an accusatory tone, as though he had been disciplined. Tifa chuckled.

"The kids are waiting outside."

"I know, I heard."

"What?"

"I saw them go." Tifa nodded, placing the edibles in baggies before putting them in a rucksack for Cloud to carry. He shouldered the weight without emotion.

"Here, let's go." she said, slightly tapping Cloud's forearm. Cloud followed her out of Seventh Heaven and into the warm summer street. He jumped into the passenger seat of the truck as Tifa unlocked it. Behind him, Marlene rested her head on Denzel's shoulder restfully, feeling sleep as the night began around them. The trip would take an hour or so, and she wanted to have enough energy for when her and Denzel would scamper around the tall meadow grasses. Tifa entered the freeway and traveled east for awhile. Soon, the emptiness of the country greeted them. Cloud was silent, though highly observant as the road lessened. Tifa wasn't about to let him preach her for being reckless while they were off the beaten path. Tifa was a sure driver, and a tough one at that.


	2. A Family Dinner

"Watch out,Tifa." Cloud whispered, thinking Marlene and Denzel were still asleep. The two children were nestled together, looking out the window.

"Oh, shush, Cloud," Tifa waved her hand at him, and Cloud flinched. "I'm not going to crash."

"You never know."

"God, Cloud, shut up!" Cloud pouted beside her.

"I'm just-" he tried.

"Shish!" Tifa snapped irritably. "Shish!" She gave a lurch and the vehicle stopped. Cloud was propelled forward in surprise.

"Tifa!" he yelped, grabbing onto his friend defensively. Tifa laughed.

"Cloud, we're here."

"_Tifa._" Cloud sighed.

"Or maybe we crashed." Tifa laughed again. "I was to busy listening to you yap to pay attention to the road..."

" Me and Marlene are going outside, Tifa." Denzel piped up before Cloud could angst. Tifa quickly locked the doors in frenzied alarm.

"Oh,no you don't young man." she said. "Not until Cloud or I are out." Denzel groaned with impatience and slumped in the dark leather seat. Tifa turned off the engine and hopped out, Cloud following. Denzel and Marlene lost themselves in the grass. Tifa smiled at them before touching Cloud's arm to sit down. The pair settled in the soft thicket and unpacked the food. Tifa stretched out her legs and looked up.

"They should start soon." she stated.

"Hm."

"The _fireworks_, Cloud." Tifa said. Cloud nodded and looked down silently. From farther off, they could hear the two orphans jostling around in the underbrush. "Better not run off too far!" Tifa yelled out to them.

"Won't!" she heard Marlene cry back in annoyance.

"Hm." Cloud gave a small and reluctant smile. Tifa lay down on the grass, watching him. He seemed more forlorn than usual, but she could tell he was trying to act happy for the kids.

"Isn't it perfect out, Cloud?" she asked him with a comfortable sigh.

"Yeah," Cloud responded softly. " it is. Warm."

"I love this temperature, it's perfect," Tifa admired by shuffling around. "You okay, Cloud?"

"Hm? Yes."" the young man answered, touching his spiked locks for a moment. "I'm just sort of tired.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Cloud-" Tifa warned. 'don't "hm" me."

"Sorry."

"Well," Tifa began. "I think it's nice we can take the kids out for the fourth. Especially with you, Cloud. You and your deliveries." she shook her head to herself.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded. "Me too."

"Do you, Cloud?"

"Of course I do," Cloud swallowed. "and you too, I mean, we never spend-" he silenced himself.

"It's alright Cloud." Tifa said to him. "Spending time with your friends is alright. No big deal there, kid."

"Hm." Cloud nodded slowly. "I guess it isn't." Cloud heard the children whispering close by the couple. Tifa giggled softly to Cloud, who leaned closer as she beckoned him.

"I think they're plotting against us," she said to Cloud with a smile. Marlene suddenly appeared from the brush and rushed onto Cloud's lap.

"Marlene!" he cried out in mock-surprise. The girl smiled as she squeezed his waist affectionately.

"We're hungry!" Denzel said as he trailed the younger girl. Tifa smiled as the two children sat beside their adoptive mother. Cloud watched Tifa handing them the sandwiches, and paused before taking his.

"Thanks,Tifa." Marlene said happily as she chewed on her food. Denzel took a bite out of his pear. Marlene tapped Cloud's shoudler. "Aren't you going to say "thank you",Cloud?" she whispered. Cloud blushed.

"Tifa," he said. "appreciate it."

"Damn well you do." the young woman muttered. The group ate in silence.


	3. Sharing the Moment

As soon as Marlene and Denzel had ran off again, Cloud and Tifa were again left in each other's company. The night had begun to show more clearly now, and stars appeared above them, fueling Tifa's insatiable appetite for the appeal of romantic environments. She saw the outline of a group of stars her father had once told her were the blueprints of a great hero who lived a long time ago.

Also in her vision was Cloud, who was as observant as she in the night sky. His sapphire eyes danced with moonlight and were imbued with an alien tinge of blue as they rested on her for a moment.

She sighed.

"Cloud, did you bring a jacket? I'm cold."

"No."

"Oh," Tifa bit her lip."damn. It's getting nippy."

"Hm?"

"It's cold."

"Then hug your knees." Cloud offered. Tifa obliged.

"Still cold." she grumbled.

"Sorry."

"Could I lean on you?" Tifa asked quietly.

"What?" Cloud turned to her. Tifa slid up to him and rested her head on his warm shoulder muscle. Cloud looked down and shuffled, giving a nervous swallow at her touch.

"See,Cloud, you're warm." Tifa marveled at his heat, gentle yet radiant in it's prescence. Cloud moved his arm around Tifa and placed it behind her back gingerly. His movements were subtle and fearful;he was shy. Tifa thought them cute. She smiled at his hand touching her, feeling her heart pulse with affection.

"Tifa," Cloud said gently. 'Where's Yuffie and Vincent?"

"Not coming, Cloud," Tifa stated.

"Oh."

"Just us."

"Hm." Cloud's head dropped. Tifa nuzzled him, hoping to illict a response from his cold soul. Cloud remained stable despite the stimulation. "That's fine." he turned his head so his spiked locks brushed Tifa's forehead gently. He heavied the hand on her back as well.

"I'm glad, Cloud."


	4. All the Colors

The night began to slightly chill the air as Tifa and Cloud sat together. From a ways off, Denzel and Marlene were still running about, laughing at certain points. Tifa smiled at Cloud who gave a small one back.

"They should get tired eventually, don't you think?" Tifa said with a laugh.

"Don't think so." Cloud responded, looking out towards the children.

"Well, I can't wait for these fireworks to start!" Tifa said and she sat up from Cloud. "When do you think they'll set 'em off?"

"No idea." Cloud sighed.

"Hm," Tifa bit her lip and stood. "well I hope it's soon. I just can't wait for some action!" she giggled shyly at Cloud, who looked away from her.

"Me too." Cloud replied after awhile. No sooner than he'd spoken a sharp crack filled the air, and Cloud yelped in surprise. "Shit!" Tifa rushed to kneel by him. She wrapped him in her arms and laughed.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed, still smiling. "You're afraid of fireworks?"

"No," Cloud said bravely, though his shaking movements told otherwise. "I'm not."

"Cloud, it's no big deal if you are." Tifa told him understandably. "Hell, I'm surprised I'm not." Cloud nodded and braced himself for the next crackle of light. When it came, he only slightly jumped as Tifa embraced him.

"Tifa! Cloud!" he heard Marlene and Denzel shout as they appeared from the grasses. "They're here, they're here!" Tifa laughed as the kids nestled in beside them, gazing profoundly up at the colored sky.

"Is Cloud afraid of fireworks, Tifa?'' Denzel asked, albeit worriedly, seeing as he looked up to Cloud.

"Cloud's fine, Denzel, he's just a bit jumpy." Tifa answered. Cloud blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, Denzel. I'm alright." he added. The young boy nodded and returned his attention to the sparkling lights above the group.

"They're so pretty!" Marlene gushed as she danced around in pleasure.

"Yup," Tifa said. "they are."

"Hm." Cloud grunted in agreement. Tifa still held on to his lean frame, scared stiff of the barking snaps and pops of the amusements. She saw a large green firework embrace the sky, it's thundering boom even making her flinch a bit.

"Cloud!" she shook him gently. "Did you see that big one?"

"Yeah." Cloud looked up gingerly. "Neat." The children were mesmerized by the array of color and brightness that the fireworks portrayed above them. They whispered excitedly to one another. Tifa had never seen Denzel so happy. She wished Cloud would be more receptive to the festivities of the holiday.

"We're going higher up, Tifa." Denzel told the young woman as he and Marlene stood, hands clutched together.

"Alright, but remember not to go too far off." Tifa warned instinctively. Though any monsters would probably be running away to hide from noises as immense as the ones made by the fireworks. The kids ran off yet again in search of a more exciting adventure. "Can't stay still for long,it seems." Tifa smiled at Cloud, who had a dazed look on his face as he gazed upwards. Tifa gasped slightly as she saw greens and reds and purples and blues reflected in his crystal eyes. They were bright and inquisitive, lively and nervous all at the same time.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked her as he felt her eyes on him. "Tifa?"

"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa snapped out of her trance as his voice fell on her ears. "Nothing I-"

"Were you looking at my eyes?" Cloud asked suddenly, dipping his head to shade them.

"I-" Tifa began, then deflated. Cloud became closer to her.

"I...I like all the colors." Cloud said, trying to give a genuine smile to his friend. "All the colors in the sky."

"Pretty, huh?" Tifa said with a nervous tone.

"Tifa..." Cloud said, concerned. "are you alright?" his eyes darted towards her, and Tifa resisted another expression of longing for them.

"Yes, Cloud." she replied unconvincingly. Cloud leaned on her heavily, and Tifa closed her eyes as she felt his weight. His affections were new to her, and she felt extremely uncomfortable with them. Cloud's hair brushed her, and Tifa leaned back on his warm chest, which invited her with a nervous embrace. She and Cloud nestled together in each other's arms for awhile, Tifa warming up to his closeness and feeling safer than she ever did before.

A sharp bang made Cloud lunge upwards, and Tifa gripped his arms tightly.

"You're okay, Cloud." she whispered, seeing Cloud lean forward to listen.

"Hm. Tifa." his eyes became sleepy as he looked at her. Tifa put her head on his neck and nuzzled, where Cloud emitted a small grunt of pleasure.

"Cloud...I..." Tifa began. She felt her eyes welling in happiness she had never known before. She felt Cloud's chest rise with a contented sigh.

"You're alright, Tifa." he said to her, holding her more tightly. His arms traveled to her waist, where she gave a sharp intake of breath at his closeness. Cloud immediately left her, and Tifa pulled him back in apology.

"It's fine Cloud." she said, stroking his forearm.

"Sorry." the young man responded sincerely.

"No really, Cloud, I'm alright."

"Hm." Cloud felt warmer than he had his entire life, here with Tifa, holding her, her holding him. He felt lighter; like he had found happiness in something so close as Tifa. Her body was strong, no doubt, but she still had a tinge of femininity that made her seem smaller to him, not weaker, but less strong. It pleased him, seeing as it was a spot for his comforts.

"Oh,gods, Cloud. I can' believe I'm doing this..." Tifa said unsuredly. Cloud nuzzled her.

"I thought friends were supposed to be close."

"Cloud..." Tifa tried to not sob in front of him. Cloud undserstood and became ever closer.

"These goddamn fireworks are making too much noise, Tifa. I can barely hear you sometimes." he said, trying to make her less uncomfortable. Tifa gave a small laugh and looked up with him. The expression of color in his eyes was too much for her, and she impulsively kissed him before he could react.

Cloud jumped, to Tifa's dismay, but he realized it was only the girl he'd held. Tifa buried her head in his shoulder with a stark blush. Cloud did not move.

"Tifa." he said deeply, his throat buzzing with voice. Tifa closed her eyes, hearing her name from his lips calmed her immensly. Cloud's hands touched her, bare ones, ones she'd learned to fear from past experiences with stronger males. She flinched."No," Cloud whispered in between a bang. "It's alright."


	5. Reassurance

Cloud's hand brushed over Tifa's gently, hoping to get her to grab it in response. When Tifa remained motionless, Cloud gripped her palm lovingly and nudged her slightly.

"Tifa, don't be afraid, okay?" he assured her. The young woman nodded and Cloud felt a slight pressure through his fingers. Another firework set off at her movement.

"I'm not afraid, Cloud,'' Tifa told him. "just happy." Cloud made a small noise and heaved her up so she was closer to his lap. Tifa gazed up at him nervously. "Cloud?" she said to him. Cloud's eyes looked all over her, almost excitedly, and Tifa pushed him down onto the soft meadow grass. She laughed at Cloud's surprised look and fell on top of him tiredly. "Not as jumpy now, are we?"

"You might be." Cloud said.

"Hm." Tifa snorted. "Yeah right." her hand traced the skin on his arm."Any thing but."

"I see." Cloud saw the outline of her breasts, and it somehow excited him, something he'd never really paid attention to. The aspect of sex never crossed him like it did Reno or even Yuffie. Hell, he thought, Vincent probably had been down plenty of times.

"-so just remember that, Cloud." Tifa said.

"Huh?" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Were you listening to me, Cloud?"

"No."

"Oh for the god's sake." Tifa said jokingly. "When does that ever happen?" Cloud smiled at her and felt a strange warmth come over him. He looked at Tifa and it became stronger. "Cloud. I said you are the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Well...I..."

"Oh forget it Cloud."

"No!" Cloud cried.

"Oh," Tifa acknowledged mockingly. "then care!"

"I do care!" Cloud said loudly, making Tifa's eyes go wide in shock. Cloud looked away. " I do care, Tifa."

"Cloud...I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that." Tifa bit her lip. "I just need some reassurance now and then, you know?"

"Hm."

"Cloud, I love you."

"Yeah?" Cloud looked at her.

"Stop fucking around,Cloud." Cloud's eyes widened.

"I'm not trying to."

"Then..." Tifa stopped herself as she found her fist raising.

"Tifa." Cloud grabbed her raised hand and firmly clutched it. "Stop." Tifa fell atop him again and felt his chest rising, his heart racing. Booms echoed across the silent meadow.

"Cloud...you're heart is beating so fast..." Tifa remarked.

"Mm." Cloud closed his eyes. Warmth. He fell into bliss. His impulses were drowning with desire. He was aroused, something he had almost forgotten was able to be accomplished with any sort of stimulation. Tifa noticed and looked at him.

"Cloud?"

"Hm."

"I..." Cloud grasped her suddenly, and Tifa squeaked as he pressed her close.

"Tifa. I'm scared."

"No." Tifa told him. "Shut up, Cloud. You're fine." she brushed his face, which was stern. "You're perfect."

Cloud swallowed and touched her lower back.

"What..." he whispered. Tifa quieted him after another firework ended. She was beginning not to notice their loudness.

"Cloud. Relax." Tifa assured the young man. She found the roles reversed in her situation, Cloud's inexperience evidently showing in his reluctance. Tifa went under his shirt to trace his stomach muscles. Cloud took in a breath and watched her, her hand lightly caressing the lean flesh there.

"Tifa..." Cloud whispered. "why..."  
"Shush,Cloud." Tifa saw evidence of his arousal, and she smiled to herself. Cloud saw Tifa unzipping his shirt, and she marveled at how perfect he was. There were scars to be sure, some she had never noticed before, including the Sephiroth mark left upon his chest. Cloud nuzzled her.

"Tifa, do you see..." he asked her softly. Tifa looked at him concernedly.

"Cloud, I don't care." She said to him. "I'm only looking at you."

"But..." Tifa kissed him to silence the words, and this time Cloud was more receptive to her lips. He pulled the remainder of his torso clothing off and let Tifa slide farther up him to where their differences touched.

"Cloud...I can' believe how perfect you are." Tifa remarked,touching his taut chest.. Cloud felt proud for a moment before stroking her sides.  
"You, Tifa..." he said softly. "what do you look like?" Tifa gasped as Cloud's hands felt her belly, circling it slowly.

"I'm not sure..." Tifa replied shakily. Cloud nuzzled her.

"I won't laugh, Tifa."

"But I'm just..."

"Don't worry about it." Cloud said, petting her lovingly. "You know what I look like." Tifa thought. She wanted Cloud to open up to her,sure, but for her to was going to be just as difficult. She wasn't self-conscious, just very concerned about his reaction.

So maybe she was.

Cloud's and traveled farther up, and Tifa pulled him down lower. Cloud grumbled and nuzzled her neck,his lips tracing the bottom. Tifa smiled as Cloud purred while she moved atop him.

"Tifa...it feels good."

"It's supposed to."

"Hm." Tifa unsuredly stepped out from her clothing, and Cloud looked at her the same as he always did, with observance and nonchalantness. His eyes did not flicker or waver from her face until he began moving atop her instinctively. Tifa blushed, feeling Cloud's tender erection close to her.

"Cloud...I'm so nervous."

"Now you know how I feel." Cloud responded. "We both are." A firework sounded. "Those are getting annoying."


	6. Fading

**A/N: WARNING: There is a LEMON in here. If you find it, please bring it back to me. This is the second time today.**

"I think it's nice enough." Tifa said to Cloud, explaining the noisy festivities around them. Fireworks blazed across the sky, sparkling with a sort of inanimate joy. The couple were warm even in the night;from each other's heat derived their comfort. Cloud still was unsure, though lessly so, and he gently positioned Tifa more strategically near him. The young woman let herself be carried by the male's strong arms, and he waited for her to react.

"Tifa...I want to...uh...can I..." Cloud stammered, his shoulders shaking slightly. Tifa rubbed them and nodded.

"Cloud." the young man looked into her auburn eyes, which were darker due to the night.

"Tifa." Cloud said. "I'm right here."

"Yes you are." Tifa smiled, as Cloud. She touched the fabric of his dark jeans and wrestled to pry them off Cloud's legs. He helped her as well, and soon they again were left at a curious standstill.

"Tifa. The kids..."

"Shut up, Cloud." The young man dipped his head and Tifa watched as he connected to her fitfully, as if they were jigsaws that had been reunited after hours of absence. Finished, the puzzle complete, the full picture forming before their eyes. Cloud's eyes closed and he gasped.

"Gods..." he whispered. Tifa held onto his back tightly.

"I know." she said. Cloud's breath became restless as he again waited on Tifa's action. "Cloud. Don't worry." Cloud gazed at her.

"What would you have me for, then?" Tifa snatched his lips and moved her hand up and down his back. Cloud raced to move with her, their lips disconnected wearily as he thrusted. Tifa saw his eyes closed for a moment before looking at her. The Mako-imbued gaze was direct on her soul. "You're not scared."

"No."

"I am." Cloud admitted.

"Shut up."

"Tifa. You're beautiful."

"Did you hear me?" Cloud bit her shoulder in answer, making Tifa rise up to him, furthering his physical advance. His penis was new to her, it's presence invasive yet somehow needed and welcomed. It may have distracted her from the fireworks, but now it was making her more sensitive to their rhythm.

"I can see you." Cloud said.

"Cloud."

"Tifa." The pair looked at each other with affection, and Cloud furrowed. "I hope you're alright."

"By the rolling gods, Cloud Strife, you are a mother in a man's body." Cloud chuckled and Tifa took the opportunity to kiss him again, and rise up once again."More." Cloud obliged and continued moving, soon the both of them were working together in a fast paced adrenalin-induced frenzy, each one experiencing feelings and emotions so new to them. Tifa felt as if she were dreaming as Cloud finally grunted as his climatic pursuance left him.

Tifa realized the situation but remained still, the feeling of Cloud's closeness enveloping any thoughts of her worried declaration.

"Tifa." Cloud said as he left her. "Tifa, hey." The young woman turned from him and shuddered. Cloud looked concerned as she quickly gathered her clothing before doing the same. Tifa dressed horizontally, too weak to stand. Cloud watched her. "Tifa."

"Cloud. Stop."

"Alright." Cloud felt his heart flicker with worry. Perhaps hers did as well. Tifa felt Cloud close by, still and silent as the fireworks raged on above them.

All the colors in the sky began slowly fading along with their friendship's innocence.


End file.
